epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Dragon
The Sea Dragon is a foe and a summon in . They are rare, but can be found scattered across the Rainbow River and in the northern coast of The Rapture. It is a member of the Dragons enemy group. Appearance The Sea Dragon is a large yellow and red dragon that somewhat resembles a massive sea horse. It has a large yellow head with a long snout, along with an orange lower jaw. It's head has a crest made of several orange pieces of something all sticking out, along with a spare piece of seaweed that seems to have gotten stuck. The neck is yellow along the top with orange lines running through the middle. There's also a red material drooping along the length of the entire neck and chin. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had 20% resistance to all debuffs instead. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Attack4 = Water Puke |Target4 = All |Power4 = 35/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Water |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Mega Bubble |Target5 = All |Power5 = 90 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Water |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 5x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Roar |Target6 = All Allies |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% -- |StatusStrength6 = 20% 20% |Acc6 = 150% -- |Notes6 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Tundra |Target7 = All |Power7 = 55 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 20% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Spark |Target8 = All |Power8 = 55 |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = Thunder |Element%8 = 100% |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If Syphoned → Ground Pound (1/3), Head Bash (1/3), Double Peck (1/3); * If Berserked → Ground Pound; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Magic Attack debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Magic Defence buff → Roar (1/3); *** If a randomly selected player is Wet and at least one player is not resistant to Ice or Thunder → Ground Pound (12/45), Water Puke (4/45), Magic* (14/25); *** Otherwise → Ground Pound (6/15), Water Puke (4/15); ** Otherwise; *** If a randomly selected player is Wet and at least one player is not resistant to Ice or Thunder → Ground Pound (6/15), Water Puke (2/15), Magic* (7/15); *** Otherwise → Ground Pound (3/5), Water Puke (2/5); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Magic Attack debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Magic Defence buff → Roar (1/3); *** If a randomly selected player is Wet and at least one player is not resistant to Ice or Thunder → Head Bash (4/45), Double Peck (4/45), Ground Pound (4/45), Water Puke (4/45), Magic* (14/45); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (2/15), Double Peck (2/15), Ground Pound (2/15), Water Puke (4/15); ** Otherwise; *** If a randomly selected player is Wet and at least one player is not resistant to Ice or Thunder → Head Bash (2/15), Double Peck (2/15), Ground Pound (2/15), Water Puke (2/15), Magic* (7/15); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Double Peck (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Water Puke (2/5). * "Magic" chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between Tundra and Spark. * Head Bash and Double Peck (except when Syphoned) become Ground Pound when <25% HP; Water Puke becomes Mega Bubble when <49% HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Head Bash. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. 100% |StatusChance = 100% 100% |StatusStrength = 60% 2x |StatusIcon = |Acc = 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes